Bloody Silence
by Panda Rogue
Summary: Sequel to Banished Silence. To get away from Konoha forever Naruto and Itachi go to resolve things so that they may live in peace with their son. But Sasuke is on the sidelines plotting.


**A/N**: Here it is the long awaited sequel to Banished Silence. I really hope you enjoy it! It's become more in depth than the prequel so I'm thinking of revising BS to make it more detailed.

**Story Warning**: cursing, fighting, rape, blood, violence, yaoi

* * *

**Bloody Silence**

**Chapter 1: Stupidity Equals Certain Death**

Itachi growled deeply in his throat as he glared at his dear little brother as he resisted slamming the door in his face. He was also having a tremendously hard time holding back the urge to punch the little twit too. How could the idiot cause Naruto so much pain then come back years later as if nothing had happened? He wanted to beat down the teme so badly for hurting the one he loved. Wanted to give to him the pain he'd handed to Naruto. Itachi felt Naruto come stand directly behind him, hiding from his former friends; instantly his anger went up a few notches. Why the hell did the Hokage go against what he had said? Damnit! Could nobody heed words in this day and age? Sarutobi-sensei definitely would've left them alone if he knew Naruto didn't want to be a part of Konoha again. Then again Tsunade was stubborn and apparently still loved Naruto as a dear grandson. He sighed inwardly as he cast his gaze at the others that had been sent. He knew Kakashi and Sakura and of course Sasuke but the others he had no name for since Naruto never spoke of his birth place past telling of why he was banished.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled, letting his killer intent radiate from his body.

A little bit of joy formed in the pit of his stomach as he saw the Leaf nin shudder in fear. They should fear him. He _was_ the Itachi Uchiha after all; he had killed his entire family just to protect his brother. And said brother was putting a damper on his mood because, much to his dismay, Sasuke wasn't backing down. Instead the foolish boy glared at him fiercely.

"We've been given the mission to bring Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto back to Konoha to be reinstated as a Leaf shinobi. We would like to carry the mission out as peacefully as possible; so if you would please step aside we shall be taking Namikaze-san with us immediately," Sasuke deadpanned.

Itachi couldn't help but be somewhat impressed that the cocky Sasuke was being so professional. Though a bit too formal if Naruto stiffening up was anything to go by. He knew Naruto didn't like to use his last name…either of them. It made him feel as if he had disgraced his family.

"Why do you think Naruto would go with you peacefully?" Itachi growled, trying to quell his anger.

"Because he is being offered his previous status and will once again be able to strive to become Hokage," Sasuke replied matter-of-factly, as if he knew all there was to the enigma called Naruto.

Oh but how wrong he was. Naruto was no longer the loyal blond that Konoha once knew. That confident smirk on the younger Uchiha's face was now starting to get to him, despite his efforts to remain reserved. Sasuke honestly thought that Naruto would go back so he could attain his old dream? That was ludicrous. They were completely idiotic. Then again they'd never listened to the blond during his banishment. The blue-eyed man had said more often than not that he wished the people of Konoha to rot in hell except Tsunade, Iruka, Hinata, Neji, and Sai that is. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle as he felt those slim arms wrap around his chest. That touched burned him intimately. It had been too long.

"I suggest you leave now little brother, I've business to attend to."

Yep, this business was going to sate the fire that was located between his legs and he was suddenly glad that he hadn't removed his black cloak.

"We will not-"

"Go away. Leave me and my precious people alone. We want nothing to do with Konoha nor its people and ways," Naruto finally spoke up with a snarl.

* * *

Sasuke stumbled backwards at that and sputtered. It was weird hearing those words come from Naruto's mouth and what did he mean by precious people? Weren't his precious people in Konoha? And why would Itachi and Naruto be together anyways? They're supposed to be enemies.

"Precious people," Sasuke muttered under his breath to soft to hear as he ran a hand through his thick black hair, the signal that it was time to switch to Plan B.

Plan A: Try and get Naruto to come by asking.

Plan B: If Plan A doesn't work, persuade him by any means necessary. Just don't kill anyone.

Sasuke watched as those glowing blue eyes peered over Itachi's shoulder to gaze hatefully at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he wasn't sure why.

"Yes teme, my precious people. Now leave, you're trespassing on private property."

Sasuke smirked inwardly, that was just what he needed, something to persuade the dobe with. Quickly he glanced back at Sakura who nodded subtly before fading into the darkness of the forest. That boy was the key to the success of this mission. Turning his dark gaze back to the ex-nin in front of him he smiled slightly.

"Please come back Naruto, things have changed," Sasuke lied convincingly.

"That's a lie," came the low answer. Well there went that idea. "If Konohagakure had truly changed they would've left me only as I had wished. No leave before I force you.

"N-Naruto-kun. Please come back to Konoha with us. We all miss you," Hinata said gently; as if hoping to get through that stubborn persona.

"Yeah Naruto. It's not the same without you," Neji put in.

Naruto snorted. "Miss me? I bet that's a load of bull. If you missed me why didn't you search for me sooner? Why didn't you stop my banishment? I know for a fact all of you could've done it. For years I was a slave that couldn't speak. I learned to get rid of my stubbornness so I wouldn't be punished. Every day for a month I wished that someone would save me, but no one did. Except the man that was supposed to be my mortal enemy. So piss off!"

By the end Naruto's voice had deepened greatly as he pinned all of them with a gimlet stare. Sasuke suppressed a shudder as that haunted gaze looked at him the longest. He knew for a fact that it was his fault that Naruto ended up kicked out of Konoha, but he didn't care. Now he had no crafty rival challenging him around every corner. And no doubt Naruto was weak now.

Silent footsteps and the sound of someone struggling alerted Sasuke to Sakura's reentrance with the boy. He stared evilly at Itachi who stared back in shock than cast his dark gaze to Naruto, who had gone still. That tawny face was blank but the cerulean eyes were wide in horror…and did he detect a flash of red?

'_So he cares deeply for the adopted child. Good, this'll be easy._'

"Come back to Konoha, Naruto."

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" The boy screamed in fear, trying desperately to get free.

But he had no chance against Sakura's legendary strength… Wait… Kaa-san? Looking back he scrutinized the boy: bright blue eyes, sleek messy black hair, angular yet lean, pale skin. Slowly he connected the dots as everything seemed to freeze.

* * *

Fear pumped through his body as he wiggled to get free, but it was no use the pink haired witch was too strong despite all of his training with his parents. He didn't want to die, didn't want to leave his parents alone in this cruel world that hated them. He knew that his father was a missing-nin that had killed everyone except his brother by the order of the Third Hokage. He knew that his 'mother' was an orphaned child who's father had sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within him.

He couldn't bear the thought of his parents mourning over him. That was why he trained without complaint, so he could protect them. But as he looked at himself inwardly he saw that he was really no much for these people. Knew he couldn't do anything except yell out for his 'mother.'

He had started to doze off when he had suddenly been taken hostage. And he had not been able to do anything in retaliation.

Tears welled up in his eyes at the realization that he was weak.

* * *

Everything finally sped back up to its rightful pace as he locked eyes with the crying child.

"Haruki…" Came a whispered, distant voice.

He turned back to Naruto; hatred and rage was flickering over that fox-like face like wildfire. Twin blue eyes turning red and slit-pupiled.

* * *

Pure rage was flooding through Naruto's veins. He could hear the manical laughter of that damned fox echoing in his head as it urged him to kill the pathetic humans before him. And oh how he wanted to. He wanted nothing better than plunging his hand into Sasuke's chest and ripping out his heart to shove it down the bastard's thorat as he died painfully. He growled loudly, knowing how close he was too snapping but holding back...

If only barely.

He needed to see what they would do. If they did anything that would cause harm to his child he would destory them all.

No one hurt his family and got away with it.

Not even Sasuke.

* * *

"Kaa-san!"

No, it couldn't be!

This boy was truly their son. But how was that possible. They were both males! Hold on, Sasuke suddenly remembered Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Oh, so that's how. But that information couldn't help him at the present time, maybe later though. He smirked.

And mothers could be extremely protective of their young; he knew that for a fact. Apparently Itachi did too cause he moved to stand in front of Naruto, shielding him from view, in a way that made it obvious that they were lovers. Sasuke looked back at the rest of the group before pinning Kakashi with a hard stare. Kakashi nodded and signaled that they all put up their guards and be ready for anything.

"Naruto, hun. Calm down, they're not going to hurt Haruki. See he's fine. Come on, Naruto, calm yourself. Please. Don't let that demon take over. Be yourself and get past this like a human, not a monster," Itachi was pleading to the blond.

But the blond seemed to have turned deaf-ears to everything. Only snarled thickly as a heavy red aura surrounded him and the feeling of death permeated the very air, making it harder to breath.

Sasuke only growled softly. Naruto was banished, yet here he lived a happy life with a family while he himself had nothing! No, the idiot was supposed to be suffering. He was supposed to be in the deepest, darkest pits depression could offer. That or dead from taking his own worthless life.

There he said it! Naruto was a worthless sack of shit that didn't deserve any of this. He was the one that deserved happiness. Deserved a family. Not him!

This wasn't what he wanted to create! Damnit it all!

Without thinking ahead of himself he snatched the boy from Sakura's arms and held him firmly in his own. He didn't care about using his own nephew as a shield; as long as Naruto and Itachi suffered he would kill everyone and anyone that gave them that future.

"Yeah. D-O-B-E. Calm your ass down," he sneered mockingly.

All was silent, even the small breeze had stopped. Then a fury they'd never felt before tore through the clearing.

"Itachi, you better get the hell out of my way unless you want to limp," a deep, gravelly voice hissed evilly.

* * *

Itachi stared long and hard into those reddened eyes. He knew as well as Naruto where this encounter could head and he didn't like it in the slightest. Stupid Konoha. Stupid Hokage. Stupid Sasuke. Could nobody just leave them only for once in their lives? No.

Their loyalty to their homeland had been their downfall and they didn't want that to happen again for as long as they lived. They wouldn't claim a village. Wouldn't take up missions. They would live as honest people and raise their child to know how to fight. That was it.

But their plans were quickly going down the drain.

He knew that Sasuke had to have noticed Haruki's similarities, most likely the reason he had the child in his own grip now. Sasuke was such an idiot. Using an innocent child to get his revenge on the two of them. Such weakness. Sasuke was no man, just a coward; a fearful child.

Silently he pleaded with Naruto to back off and think this through rationally. But to no avail. Naruto had seen his child become endangered and the fox within turned his mothering instincts up on high.

This Naruto would rip and shred anything in the way of saving Haruki. Him too probably.

He blinked and cast his gaze downward with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he whispered so quietly only his lover could hear him. "So sorry things have come to this."

A small smile pulled at the corner of Naruto's mouth. "No, I'm sorry for being stupid my love," the blond whispered back just as quietly.

* * *

Itachi's shoulders slumped in defeat and he turned his head to stare at Sasuke with a look of disappointment that said 'I-had-hoped-you-were-better-than-that.' Then his elder brother moved to reveal a very pissed off blond man. That long blond hair seemed to crackle with electricity as large fangs were bared at him in particular. Clawed hands clenched themselves repeatedly as that red aura swirled around one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Sasuke glared defiantly at his ex-friend and smirked again.

"What cha going to do….Mommy?"

He pulled out a kunai and held it to the boy's throat. Feeling satisfaction as his nephew trembled in fear in bit to violently to nick his neck against the shining dark blade.

"SASUKE!" Sakura's voice yelled at him in surprise.

It seemed they thought he was going too far. He didn't care, as long as Naruto died. Whether physically, mentally, or emotionally didn't matter. Though he definitely wouldn't mind that crimson liquid dripping from his hands.

"If you attack I'll kill him," he ground out thickly. "Just come with us peacefully and he'll be free."

'_Hah! As if I'd let this brat live. He'll be free of any and all suffering in the living world._' Sasuke chuckled evilly to himself.

"Sasuke! No!" Itachi yelled in fear.

Fear? Why would Itachi be afraid? As if the blond would attack at the risk of his son being killed. Next thing he knew was a streak of blond, black, and red coming towards him, a blood-curdling scream, and then nothing.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow…did I make Sasuke sadistic or what? Geez, didn't know I had it in me! Well, please review! Thanks!


End file.
